The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEVP12446’. The new variety is the result of a cross conducted in July 2008 in Cobbity, New South Wales, Australia between female parent Verbena plant, ‘F 2’ (unpatented), and male parent Verbena plant, ‘V842’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated in October 2008 in Cobbity, New South Wales, Australia by vegetative cuttings and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings for three to four generations. ‘KLEVP12446’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in Canada on Feb. 6, 2012. ‘KLEVP12446’ has not been made publicly available anywhere in the world more than one year prior to filing of this application.